


Muah!

by Chloe_Gayzer



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Stolen Kisses, just a lil thing!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25582531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloe_Gayzer/pseuds/Chloe_Gayzer
Summary: Wraith steals kisses at inopportune times.
Relationships: Lifeline | Ajay Che/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	Muah!

**Author's Note:**

> A friend, who plays as Wraith, keeps walking up to anyone playing a lady and going "Muah!" before running off. The amount of times this has happened to me as Ajay is high, and this. happened. It was supposed to be shorter.
> 
> Update: that friend is my partner now lmao

Ajay pops the seal on her shield cell and tries to keep an eye out. Her team has just taken out an enemy squad as the circle pushed in on them. They’re still on the edge of the circle, in the little group of houses just outside of Overlook.

Ajay bites her lip, wondering after what their next move should be. She’s uninjured now, but both Wraith and Bloodhound are dipping out of the ring to loot the death boxes. They’ll need her Doc when they’re ready.

One of the enemy team members had been Octane. Ajay sort of enjoys knocking him down a peg. He’ll complain about it later, certainly, but she’ll say sorry when  _ he _ finally does.

Wraith slides into the space beside her and Ajay drops Doc without thinking. She’s lost in thought still, eyes on the lookout for other teams as her thoughts run circles.

“Hey. Hey, Ajay.”

Ajay snaps out of it, turning her head to Wraith. She’s close, closer than Ajay expected. There’s not much space between them here.

“Yeah?”

Wraith darts in and kisses her cheek, barely a peck, with a quick “muah!”. She steps back and grins. “That’s all!” before heading out of their hiding spot.

Ajay chuckles to herself. “That’s some sort a’ repayment!” she calls after her.

She just hears Wraith’s laugh in response.

* * *

The game goes quickly after a point. It’s hours later after the squad near Overlook. The three work together well and Ajay finds herself with a solid chunk of kills. She’s in a good mood this time around, but she's not quite sure why.

The circle closes on Harvester, but Ajay's squad is already set up in a good spot. Wraith is nearby looting, but Bloodhound is on top of one of the branches of Harvester with Ajay.

Through coms, Ajay hears Wraith huff. "I need light ammo. Can't find any here."

Ajay glances in her bag. She has plenty. "Head back t' me. I got some yuh can have."

It's about a minute later that Wraith pulls herself up onto the roof with them. Ajay has already left a full box of light ammo out for her. She scoops it up and into her bag.

"Thanks."

"Yuh welcome," Ajay answers. She's aiming down her sights. "Think we got enemies, south by southwest."

"They will be heading our way," Bloth speaks up. "They are out of the ring."

She feels Wraith move up to her side. She's about to ask her if she's ready to portal when again, Wraith presses a kiss to her cheek, parts with a quiet "muah!", and launches herself over the edge of the building. Ajay only just catches the grin on her face as she goes.

Ajay doesn't respond with more than a laugh under her breath. This isn't the time or place to think about it.

She catches Bloth's eyes. Well, their goggles. She knows they've got an eyebrow raised under there.

"Hush, Blóðhundur."

"I said nothing," Bloth responds, though there is amusement in their tone.

* * *

The next match, Ajay is surprised to be on Wraith's team again. This time they have Gibraltar on their squad.

Wraith has avoided Ajay since their last match, but Ajay doesn't know if it's her truly avoiding, or if it's just how it’s played out.

The drop ship brings them to Kings Canyon this time round.

They drop Artillery. Another squad lands with them and Ajay manages to knock one of them before she's taken down. Her team comes in clutch and wipes them. All at once, Wraith is over her with a worried look as she's pulling her off the ground.

"Thanks," Ajay manages as she sits back, trying to catch her breath. She paws at Doc until the little bot activates and hovers up beside them. Her cords shoot out, attaching to them both.

"No problem," Wraith answers. There's a pause, filled only by Doc's little beeps, before she asks, "Want my prowler?"

Ajay smiles. The other woman must have remembered it's one of her favourite guns. "Nuh. Thank yuh, though. I already got one." She holds up her own prowler. "But if yuh find a selectfire, I wouldn't say no."

Wraith gives a short nod. Ajay almost feels like she's going to kiss her again, but the woman just turns and heads to the death boxes Makoa is digging in.

Ajay feels a bit disappointed.

* * *

It's not much later that they find themselves in another firefight. This one goes much more smoothly, as Gibraltar calls his airstrike down on the enemies, protecting his squad with his dome.

Ajay breathes a sigh of relief as Gibraltar calls out the end of the enemy squads.

She ducks behind a supply bin to recharge her shields. She'd rather be healthy if they need to face another squad. The commotion certainly gave their position away. They'll have to move off quick if they're going to have a chance at winning.

"Hey, Wraith," she speaks up into coms. "Think yuh could portal us out in a minute?"

"Sure."

"Got an ult accelerant her for ya, Lifeline," Gibraltar cuts in before more can be said.

"Might wanna use it yuhself. My care package is gonna be ready t' drop in just a few minutes."

"Got it!"

Wraith appears beside her. She looks no worse for wear, likely having healed already.

"Found this for you," Wraith speaks up. She moves in a bit closer to pass over a selectfire.

With a smile, Ajay takes it. "Thank yuh, sugar. Ain't been able to find one on my own yet."

Wraith sort of shrugs, seems to think something over, and then pushes into to kiss Ajay. She hits closer to the corner of Ajay's mouth rather than her cheek.

Ajay wants to follow up, to express her amusement and actually get an answer as to what Wraith wants from her, but Wraith has already turned around. She jogs a few steps away, announces "Punching a tunnel!" before running off further.

Ajay sighs. She's a fan of these little bits of affection, but she'll have to get answers later. Maybe when they aren't at risk of being shot at.

* * *

“I’m down!” Makoa yells out.

Ajay swears and tries to spot him. He isn’t far off, to the side of the main fighting. There’s at least two other squads fighting here. She’ll have to be careful if she wants to get to him without going down herself.

“Wraith!” she calls. “Get my back while I get Gibraltar!”

“With you!”

Her voice comes from nearby, on top of the ledge Ajay is hidden behind. She drops down a moment later and follows Ajay as she makes the sprint to Makoa.

“Keep yuh head down, ‘Koa, we’re on our way!”

Some shots go wild aimed at Ajay, but Wraith slows down to lay some cover fire as Ajay keeps her speed.

Ajay makes it to Makoa and drops Doc over him before adding her own gun to the fight. She pops back and forth around Doc’s shield, taking a few hits, but nothing serious. As soon as Makoa is on his feet, he tosses down his dome shield for a much needed reprieve. She keeps Doc active, using her to patch Makoa up some.

The other team-- it’s down to one now, it seems-- rushes them, pushing as Makoa pops a shield battery.

Again, Ajay finds herself using a shield, popping in and out, doing what damage she can while trying to give Makoa time to heal.

Wraith knocks two of the team, laying them low with decisive wingman shots. Ajay gets the last with her R-301 just as Makoa is back up to full.

“Last one down and a boom boom!” Ajay announces happily.

Makoa claps a hand on her shoulder. “Great job, ladies! Glad to have you two on my team.” He offers Wraith a low five. She doesn’t leave him hanging. “Looks like we’re down to three squads!”

“Looks like we chose the right path,” Wraith comments quietly. She seems to be catching her breath still. Her hair is messy, her face a bit flushed. She catches Ajay’s gaze and grins. “We’ve got this.”

Ajay meets it with a smile. The grin fills her with warmth. She’s not always used to seeing Wraith, someone who’s usually fairly reserved, show such bright emotion.

And then, before she can really process it, Wraith presses forward, kissing Ajay square on the mouth, and then  _ disappears  _ as she pulls back. Ajay sees the small traces of blue as Wraith voidwalks away from her.

Ajay huffs. How the hell is she supposed to kiss back if Wraith keeps running off?

She shakes her head, ignoring Makoa laughing at her expense nearby. She’ll get to Wraith one way or another.

* * *

It feels like all at once, they’re standing in the winner’s circle. Ajay strikes her standard pose while leaning on Doc. She’s got Makoa on one side and Wraith on the other.

After their photos are taken and the cameras go off, the three break to get rid of their gear. 

Ajay drops her gear as quickly as she can before making a beeline to Wraith. Wraith sees her coming and seems to realize the gig is up. She starts to turn, ready to dart a way, but freezes when Ajay lets out a short, “ _ Renee Blasey _ !”

“Yuh best not try t’ get away! Yuh dun get t’ kiss someone outta the blue n’ not get consequences!”

Wraith looks sheepish as she practically slinks over to Ajay. She seems like she thinks she’s about to get yelled at. She looks away before glancing back up at Ajay.

Ajay only lets her get out a “I--” before she’s kissing her.

Wraith is surprised for just a moment, but leans into it, enthusiastic in her response. They don’t part until Makoa clears his throat not far off.

They’re both a bit flushed when they break apart. Ajay has a hand gripping Wraith’s scarf. Wraith is cupping the side of Ajay’s face.

Makoa laughs. “This might not be the best place for that!” he jokes. “Not that in the middle of the firefight was a great option either.”

“We weren’t… actively being shot at,” Wraith grouses.

Ajay chuckles and treats Wraith to a grin. “Think I might be on his side for this. Yuh ain’t never made a move outside of the games. Yuh know, where it mighta been appropriate.”

Wraith just grumbles under her breath.

“C’mon, sugar,” Ajay says as she takes Wraith’s hand. “I ain’t dun makin’ yuh face yuh consequences.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
